l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Isawa Kuzushi
Isawa Kuzushi was a shugenja of the Phoenix Clan of the 10th century who named Kuzushi no Oni. Shiba incident Kuzushi moved to Shiba lands, and with time he gained his trust. He was selected to preside over the wedding of Shiba Tsatsuro and his betrothed, Asako Reiha. Kuzushi felt a passion for Reiha and tricked Tsatsuro, convincing him that his bride to be was unfaithful. Reiha committed seppuku after the groom made his claim in public. Later Reiha's oldest brother discovered the role played by Kuzushi, and the shugenja was banished from the Shiba lands. Midnight's Blood, pp. 17-18 Summoning an Oni Angry with her former kin he sought revenge summoning an Oni. In a hidden manor house named Mori Kuroi, deep within the Isawa Woodlands, he performed the ritual while a Solar Eclipse was happening. In return for his name the Oni taught him powerful maho. Banished Kuzushi was a powerful shugenja who was banished from the Isawa upon accusation of dealing with Oni and other foul creatures. Midnight's Blood, p. 17 Remorse and Death Kuzushi realized his association with the Oni was destroying his life, so he tried to send the demon back to Jigoku. Instead, in his pride and naivete, he set the Oni free, and he was killed by the creature. Midnight's Blood, p. 18 Black Forest The oni free went on rampage until the Phoenix finally managed to banish it. The lodge where it was first summoned, became blackened as the monster was dragged back into the Shadowlands, and the place was known as Mori Kuroi, the 'Black Forest'. After death The soul of Kuzushi had been held in torture by the Oni, becoming the plaything of the demon. After two hundred years Kuzushi o Oni agreed to allow him his freedom in exchange for one hundred souls for each year of his imprisonment. Midnight's Blood, p. 21 Darkfever Through dreams Kuzushi lured one of his descendants, Isawa Aruka, to the abandoned manor. There Aruka found a maho spell which seemed it could bind an Oni, and when Aruka tried the ritual he found it did not work. Kuzushi had warped the scroll into a spell which 'infected' Aruka with the Darkfever Plague, a magic that drained the souls of those under its link. His descendant did not know he had became the carrier of the magic, and the plague quickly spread over the Phoenix lansd. The souls of those infected would be the price to the oni. Midnight's Blood, pp. 21-22 A group of clever Magistrates located and destroyed the Kuzushi no Oni, Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 17 removing the spirit inside Aruka's body, severing the connection with Jigoku. Midnight's Blood, p. 24 Freed Yokai During the Battle of Oblivion's Gate in 1133, Kuzushi's spirit escaped Jigoku becoming a Freed Yokai, and returned to the mortal world. Maddened by an eternity of suffering, Kuzushi stealthily returned to Mori Kuroi where he hid for decades, slowly trying to recover his sanity. He had been successful, but his hold was tenuous at best. Kuzushi tryed to determine if he should attempt to atone for his crimes or throw his lot in with the Shadowlands and make one last bid for power. Secrets of the Phoenix, p. 48 Category:Shadowlands Personalities Category:Phoenix Clan Members